The present disclosure generally relates to an electric cooling fan system for an air-cooled engine suitable for use with outdoor power equipment, such as lawn mowers, riding tractors, snow throwers, pressure washers, portable generators, tillers, log splitters, zero-turn radius mowers, walk-behind mowers, riding mowers, industrial vehicles such as forklifts, utility vehicles, etc. Outdoor power equipment may, for example, use an internal combustion engine to drive an implement, such as a rotary blade of a lawn mower, a pump of a pressure washer, the auger of a snow thrower, the alternator of a generator, and/or a drivetrain of the outdoor power equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric cooling fan system for an air-cooled engine suitable for use with a standby generator. Standby generators are utilized in a variety of applications including commercial, residential, municipal, and emergency applications.